Scarecrow (DC Comics) vs. Mysterio
Scarecrow vs. Mysterio, is a What-If Death Battle adopted by Venage237. This fan made Death Battle features Scarecrow from the DC Comics and Mysterio from the Marvel Comics. It's also the Season 3 Premiere. Description It's the Season 3 Premiere. DC vs. Marvel. Today, two criminals, who are known to both commit crimes, and break people minds by illusions. will battle each other to see who is more worthy to break each other's mind. Interlude Wiz: The Human Mind. One of the most important thing a human being needs. Without it, we wouldn't know how to learn, how to think, and how to determine what's real, what's fake, and what we are or aren't afraid of. Boomstick: But there are those who want to break the mind. Whether it'd be through fear or illusions. And these two are the prime example of mind-breakers. Wiz: Scarecrow, Gotham's supervillain of fear. Boomstick: And Mysterio, Spider-Man's supervillain of illusions. Wiz: I'm Wizard, and he's Boomstick. Boomstick: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Scarecrow Wiz: Batman is one of the greatest heroes in the DC Universe. He's protected Gotham from some of the worst criminals. From Joker to something as stupid as the Penny Plunderer. And no! I'm not making this up. There was a time when Batman confronted an criminal with his theme being pennies. Boomstick: But the one who is debatable the scariest is Batman's master of fear; Dr. Jonathan Crane. Scarecrow: There is no Crane... only Scarecrow! Boomstick: Oh, excuse me! He prefers to be called the Scarecrow. Wiz: Jonathan Crane was once a professor of psychology, before becoming the supervillain Scarecrow. But before he became obsessed with fear, Crane had a hard life. Boomstick: It didn't help that his father left him before Crane was even born, and that Crane's mother was forced to leave her newborn son in the care of her grandmother. And it turns out that Crane's Great-Grandmother was both an overly fanatic nutbrain and a child abuser. Wiz: She would abuse him both physically mentally and emotionally. And the worst of his Great-Grandmother's abuse was when she sprayed Crane with a chemical that both attracted and enraged a flock of crows, which forced them to attack the source. In other words, the crows attacked Crane. Boomstick: What a bitch! Wiz: It's about to get worst. While growing up, Crane's great-grandmother wasn't the only one how abused him. Because of his lanky frame and spindly legs, Crane was frequently bullies by the boys living in the neighborhood, often throwing rocks and call him names like "Ichabod" and "Scarecrow". Boomstick: Oh, I get it! they called him Ichabod because his last name was Crane. Ichabod Crane! Wiz: Very good Boomstick. You're learning. Boomstick: Oh, Bite me! Wiz: And speaking of which, during his time of being called Ichabod, Crane became curious, and wanted to know what does Ichabod mean. He eventually discovered that Ichabod was actually the name of the main hero in the book known as "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". Boomstick: But after reading that book, Crane discovered that Ichabod was a complete coward. This really pissed him off. As such, Crane vowed to never again be scared into submission again. Wiz: By the time Crane attended high school, this is where things got ugly with his life. He developed a crush on one of his fellow students named Sherry Squires. Boomstick: But because this was high school, all pretty girls ignore the nerds, and go out with the high school hot shot. And to make matters worst, the guy Sherry was dating was one of the people who'd bullied Crane. Wiz: One night however, during a costume party, Crane decided to ask Sherry on a date. And surprisingly, she said yes. Boomstick: But unsurprisingly though, it was all just a plan to humiliate Crane in front of the school. And it turns out it was the old 'Enter in a Dark Room so they can "Share a Kiss", only to have the Bully jumpscare the Nerd with a Scary Halloween mask, Chase him down and toss a flaming Jack-o'-Lantern at the Back of the Head' prank. Classic. Wiz: While it was a cruel pranks, it was the Bully's way of reenacting The Legend of Sleepy Hollow. Regardless, that pushed Crane to the edge, and he vowed vengeance. In his senior year, Crane dressed up like a scarecrow and attack his high school bully and Sherry while they were driving. While he was just doing this just to scare they two, that little stunt resulting in both the bully and Sherry to get into a car crash, and killing the two. Boomstick: But despite it being an accident... not that kind of accident, Crane felt a strange feeling a satisfaction, as he enjoyed making other people feel terrified, and literally scaring them to death. He then decided to do what he should've done years ago, and murdered his Great-Grandmother by using the same chemicals that made the crows attack him all those years ago. Can you say karma? Mysterio Which Mysterio should be Scarecrow's Opponent? Mysterio I Quentin Beck Mysterio II Daniel Berkhart Mysterio III Francis Klum Death Battle Fight KO Results Wiz: The Winner is ? Gallery DB12.PNG|MP999 Next Time Battle of Alien, Mechanized Brothers Who will be rooting for? Scarecrow Mysterio Who do you want to win? Scarecrow Mysterio Who's your favorite Mind-Breaker Illusionist? Scarecrow Mysterio Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Batman vs Spiderman' themed Death Battles